The Hike to the Shire Forest
by FrodosFantasy
Summary: After Bilbo's departure from the Shire, the hobbits set out on an adventure of their own...


The Hike to the Shire Forest   


**WARNING!! THE STORIES WITHIN THESE SECTIONS ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF FRODOS FANTASY!! DO NOT COPY!   
These wonderful characters were not created by me, nor do I profit from this in any way but emotionally. Thanks go to JRR Tolkien, Frodo Baggins, Elijah Wood, Samwise Gamgee, and Sean Astin.**

* * *

**The Hike to the Shire Forest  
June 17, 3005**

* * *

Spring in the Shire, and all Frodo could think about was adventure. A day with his friends, his cousins. A walking trip, suggestion by Frodo of course, and agreed upon by all. "A grand idea Frodo! Let's go at once!" "No, not at once...we need supplies if we're really going to make this a trip!," said Sam, all at once concerned. He looked to Frodo, who seemed lost somewhere else for the moment. Frodo in fact was thinking about how Bilbo had been there at the time, and now he was not. It made it seem so long ago....   
It was decided eventually, that in two days time, they would meet again early, and head out together. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam, all smiled with the prospect of getting "away from it all." They were to head southwards, to the Shire forests. They wanted to be alone, to talk amongst themselves about everything. Their future, their lives, what they wanted.   
In two days they met again, a bit later than they had planned upon. Merry came running up, and Pippin puffed behind. It was Merry that spoke first. "Well here we are! Sorry we're late...." and he glanced at Pippin, who turned a strange color of pink. "Pippin here wanted to take a shortcut back, and well, we got kind of lost!" Frodo and Sam exchanged amused looks. They remembered that almost a year ago, they had a similar experience with "shortcuts." "Well how was I supposed to know that that path led to a slimy mudhole? It really wasn't my fault alone Merry!" Merry turned a bit pinkish too. "Oh all right, so I wanted to go too....did I ever say I didn't?" At this, both Sam and Frodo started laughing. It was okay for Sam to laugh about it now. It had been quite an adventure after all! "Oh now, what's this about? Cousin Frodo, I sense something here...some similar experience perhaps???" And Merry gave a wink at Frodo, to emphasize his point. "Yes, dearest cousin! Similar you can say. But let us start first since we are late already. Sam can tell you the whole story on the way there."   
Throughout the journey, which led over the Shire's most beloved and beautiful country, Sam told of their adventure. While both Merry and Pippin laughed a great deal over the adventure, Frodo remained mostly quiet, thinking again about how Bilbo laughed over the story. It had seemed indeed to be the same place, and Merry and Pippin interrupted often, "White rock? Goodness Pippin, it's like that one we saw...several times!" "It was muddy then too? I'm starting to wonder if that hole is always muddy then? It was quite slippery though wasn't it Sam?" And in turn, Sam laughed and Frodo smiled. His mind still wandered....   
It wasn't long before they all noticed Frodo's quietness. Merry spoke up again. "Frodo? If you don't mind my saying so, you seem rather...well damp in the mud yourself. Are you quite allright? What are you thinking about cousin?" Frodo sighed, and came back to reality. "It's nothing Merry...nothing really. I was just thinking of Bilbo I suppose. He was there at that time you know. I still miss him greatly, epecially when we have adventures of our own and he isn't here to hear about them. I wonder how he's doing now...?"   
Pippin smiled and ran up from behind where he had been lagging a bit. He jumped on Frodo's back, making him topple over, with Pippin in tow. "There now Frodo! Got your mind off of things didn't I? Don't worry about Bilbo. He's a great ole chap! I'm sure he's off having more adventures of his own. And one day, he'll come back and tell us of them all. But as to the adventures, you can tell us and show us all about them right? Not too shabby I hope. I'll always try and laugh like Bilbo did to try and cheer you up!" And Pippin did his best Bilbo immitation for them all....a remarkable likeness. They all laughed then, Frodo included. Merry looked at Sam, and they both smiled. All at once, they jumped on Frodo and Pippin too, deciding they would not be left out of that scene. They layed there, trying to wrestle and keep Frodo's mind occupied. Finally, they were all quite exhausted, and Frodo managed to get to his feet. "Thank you all. I was wandering, but I am back now. But here now, I'm a bit tired! And we still have quite a ways to go! Shall we head on?" Sam got up right beside Frodo. "Yes Mr. Frodo...right on our way! It would never do to make camp here! No trees worth looking at if you understand me sir. Not worth looking at at all!" "Ah there we go friend Sam," said Merry. "These trees say nothing to me in the slightest. I need some more adventurous trees...let us head out from this boring place..." "Boring? But Merry this is the place where we came when we found.....ooof!" Merry had quieted Pippin with a not too hard blow to his arm. "Oh...I mean...yes horrible place," said Pippin, rubbing his injured arm. Frodo and Sam did not notice the nudge though. They had already started out. "What was that Pippin?," Frodo asked in the distance. "Nothing much cousin! I was agreeing with you all about the trees. No adventure there...you know."   
"Those trees? Well actually, those look like the kind Bilbo told me that Elves like to climb in as they are passing through the Shire...." Pippin shot Merry a stern look, but Merry shrugged back. "Elves Mr. Frodo? Speaking of which, do you think WE may see some Elves?" "I don't really know Sam. I do believe this might have been the time of year Bilbo said some of them travel. But he also said that most aren't likely to be seen as they usually travel at night." "Oh...," said Sam, sounding dissapointed. "....But there's a chance right Mr. Frodo???" "Yes Sam of course! There's always a chance of meeting anyone on these roads. Bilbo said they were 'well traveled'...."   
The hobbits continued on well into the day. In late afternoon, they found a great place to set up camp. A nice clearing, with trees that looked aged. Their boughs swooped down to almost the ground, making a wonderful place. Merry and Pippin gathered firewood for the campfire, and Frodo brought out their gear and started to unpack the stuff he brought with him, and Sam went off on an errand which he would not tell. A bit later, he came back with fish he had caught in the small river down the pathway. Frodo smiled. There was no one quite like Sam when it came to finding ways to make things a bit better. He had even gathered some sweet smelling herb that he put on the fire when they had it built. It put off some great aromas that seemed to sooth them all. Pippin had found some snapcrackers on one of the trees, and they all chewed and crackled it. Sam, of course, did the fish great justice, and along with their potatoes and mushrooms that Frodo had found, they all felt that there was nothing like the taste of food out of doors.   
They all soon cuddled by the fire, Sam and Frodo on one end, and Pippin and Merry on the other. They told stories until late into the night, until at last Pippin fell asleep. He had cuddled close to Merry as it was still rather cool at night despite the fire they had going. Merry fell asleep next, so it was just Frodo and Sam talking now. Frodo made Sam smile greatly when he told a story of Bilbo's about Elves he saw in the Shire forest passing through. Finally though, they fell asleep, Frodo and Sam cudding close together for warmth and comfort. Sam slept with a smile on his face, and he dreamed of Elves....   
There was at some point during the night when Galfandor passed the sleeping hobbits. His troup passed them silently, watching from a short distance away. Galfandor smiled as he watched them sleep. "Someday, those four will come into their own...I can feel it." He looked at Frodo and he felt sad for a reason he could not place. He went closer, and softly touched Frodo's face. "Be brave young Frodo. You have much to do, and the road is dangerous. Peace be with you. Namarie." He looked at Sam, cuddling next to Frodo, and smiled down at him. "And you my little friend. You will see more elves than you ever imagined....but not yet....not yet." He covered them both and went over to Merry and Pippin. Both were snoring slightly, and Merry had his arm protectively around Pippin. "You two are the best of friends and more. Good luck on your own quests. Find courage in each other." He tickled Pippin's nose, and Pippin instinctively rolled over and cuddled closer to Merry. Galfandor laughed a little, and covered them both as well. He strengthened their fire and put some fresh fish by the fire. Then, he walked onwards with his troup, continuing towards the west.   
In the morning, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin awoke to the awaiting fish. They were confused at it, and Sam it seemed, was convinced it was the work of Elves. The others smiled, but in truth, they wondered also.   
On that day, they travelled onwards. It was always with Frodo leading, followed by Sam, then Merry and finally Pippin. Frodo seemed to take very determined steps, often stopping to look at a tree or sign of where he was going. Somewhere along the way, Merry fell into a hole someone had built for who knew what purpose, Pippin fell in after him. Sam looked high and low, but to his dissapointment, he still found no traces of any elves. Frodo comforted him, and kept his spirits up. Frodo had a tiny bird land on his shoulder, and it stayed there for the rest of the day except for a few moments in the day when it flew higher than they all could see and dove back, landing again on Frodo's shoulder. He named it Spallow, after a character in one of Bilbo's tales. Sam was in total awe of Frodo because of it. Just when he was wondering about what spirit the bird really was, it came and landed a peck on his cheek and he thought no more about it. "What a smart bird to land so, and be so friendly with us all."   
Frodo didn't have much time to dwell on Bilbo again. Everytime his thoughts wandered away for just a moment, the bird would give a questioning chirp. Then it would peck at his shoulder. Frodo laughed. "Well it seems that you were sent to make sure I don't let my mind wander my friend." The bird chirped and ruffled its wings, which tickled Frodo's ear. He laughed again. "Ok ok! Stop please! Truth I see...that is enough. I thank you for your fine company."   
They walked onwards and came at last to a spot they all liked. Instantly, they all knew that this was their destination. There was a tree, almost in the shape of a strange man. The land curved downwards to a river, which flowed just at the perfect rate. There were flowers beautiful enough to please even Sam, and a rock that looked like a perfect table. They all gaped in wonder. "Frodo...this is the spot," said Merry in awe. "However did you know?" "Actually, I only guessed it's whereabouts by Biblo's description of it. Lovely is it not? Yes, this is just what I was looking for." At this exchange, Spallow chirped quietly in Frodo's ear. It seemed to Frodo that for just a moment, he could understand what the bird said. He answered back. "Have to go now I see? Ahh...I understand. You are needed elsewhere for the moment....well please come back when you can, you are fine company." The others just stared in wonder as Spallow gave a peck to Frodo's cheek and flew off further southwards. "Frodo....did you know what Spallow said?" "I don't know really. It seemed to me I did...." And they all thought that Frodo had been indeed blessed, and Sam still thought that Spallow was an elf spirit. Though when he said so now, the rest of them did not think it was too far stretched from acutality..   
In the end, they had a jolly time in at that spot. They talked of fears, loves, and what they wanted. Merry and Pippin both wanted to always be the life of the party. To be sought after as true gentlehobbits. Fun always, no matter what. Sam, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to stay in Frodo's garden always. He said that if only he could, he would live in that garden. Frodo smiled, and said he would never have to live in his garden. Bag End was big enough for all four of them if they wanted when it was time. It was definitely something to think about.   
Frodo found that he wanted adventure still, like Bilbo. He wanted to see things he'd read about, and finally at last, come to rest home at Bag End with friends. At the thought of Frodo leaving, Sam looked quite distressed. But when Frodo wondered later about it, Sam said it was just that he could not see being anywhere without him. Frodo had smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder, saying quietly that he was more than welcome to go anywhere with him he wanted, and come back when he wanted.   
He asked Sam even more quietly "Well, may I ask you another question then?" "Of course Mr. Frodo anything!" "Well...what do you think of Rosie Cotton?" He cast his eyes downwards, then looked back up at Sam who blushed hotly. "Rosie Cotton??? Well....it's my family's wish that I marry her since my family has been friends with hers for a long time. But....well...I'm not sure if that's what I want. Don't get me wrong Mr. Frodo sir! I like Rosie and all, but I just think there's something else I want...!" Frodo smiled and lowered his eyelashes. "And what things are those Sam?" And again Sam blushed, and he turned away. "Well....if you don't mind my saying so sir, then I'm rather torn in two. I mean I want to make my family happy, but I want to be happy and be with you at Bag End too....I'm not sure what I want..." Frodo smiled again, and came to stand closer to Sam. He turned him around to face him, and then said, "Don't worry Sam. There's time enough to find out what you want to do. It may be that you won't know what exactly it is you want until much later. Don't think on it. When the time comes Sam, you will know. It may be that you need not make the decision you dread so. It may be fordained for you." Sam sighed, relieved. He again thought that Frodo was the best hobbit he had ever known. He smiled back at Frodo. "Thank you Mr. Frodo...I'm relieved to know that. I'll think about that more when the time comes...."   
They stayed there a week, in which they talked and talked and enjoyed each others company. And every night, they sang songs, and told stories. They all loved Frodo's voice best in singing. It rang clear above the rest, and made Merry, Pippin, and Sam sit back in wonder. They all agreed that Frodo was something special. He was not like anyone else in the Shire that's for sure. He listened very intently, and had the greatest imagination. He could think of anything at a moments notice, and was always friendly to anyone he met.   
At last they headed home. They walked as before, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. But they were somehow closer this time. They walked together, and knew then that they had a special bond between them...if there were adventures yet to be had, they would conquer them together... 

* * *

  



End file.
